Because Edward Elric is Bad with Words
by windwhisprer
Summary: [2 of 2] Sometimes actions speak louder then words. [sequal to Milk Love it or leave it]


**A/N:** I was looking through my old stories, and I looked up Milk; Love it or Leave it, and I read it through, and I was hit with an idea. Eh. I'm bored, and I'm having trouble with some of the other fanfictions I'm writing, so I decided to do a small sequal to the oneshot. Anyway, enjoy.

Oh, but if you haven't read Milk; Love it or Leave it, you might not know what's going on.

**Because Edward Elric is Bad with Words**

Edward raced after Winry. She was considerably faster then her, and he cursed Envy for wounding him. He headed past Armstrong and Liuetenant Ross, which caused the two to look at him and yell that he was going to open his wounds. A few nurses were distressed that he was running and pleded that he would stop.

Not today. He wasn't going to lose to Winry today.

He hurried up the steps and arrived at the roof, finding himself out of breath. Winry stood, waving the arm tauntingly.

He crossed the roof, and tried to snatch back his arm. She held it away from him and stuck her tongue out. He growled at her. "Winry that's not fair." He growled. Using her height against him! That's just low.

She stuck her tongue out. "I'll give you back your arm on one condition."

"I'm not drinking my milk."

"No, no, no." She said. "I want to know what you wanted to tell me."

At this, he frowed. "T-telll you? I told you. I don't like milk."

Winry cracked a smile. "You're such a bad liar."

He narrowed his eyes at her, before heading towards the railing of the roof. "It's the truth. Now are you going to give me my arm back or am I going to be Edward the One-Armed Alchemist?"

She cracked a smile. "I think that's a lovely name, Ed."

Edward didn't say anything for a long time, and instead, stood thinking. "Winry," he said after a while. "Do you... have a boyfriend?"

This came up very unprevoked. She frowned. "No. Why?" she asked, instantly curious as to his question.

"No reason," he said, his back still to her. He turned to look up at the sky. "Uh, Winry. I...have a question."

"Hm?"

"You're a girl," he mumbled, trying to sort his words out. "What do... girls like in guys? Like, what kind of stuff should they say? And... stuff."

Winry gaped at his back. Not only was he asking her for help, he was asking her for advice! About girls! Winry wished she could bottle this moment and enjoy it later. "Why? Do you have a girl you want to impress?"

"Yes."

Winry felt surpringly depressed at his answer. She should be happy, shouldn't she? "Oh," Winry said, before turning her back to him. "Well... girls like to hear they're apriciated. And... they like to be told they're loved. They like gifts too."

He turned to look over his shoulder at her. "Winry you know I'm not good with words."

"Then you should practice," Winry said matter-of-factly. "A lot about relashonships are communication."

He turned and walked over to her.

"So, just practice." Winry continued. She turned when she heard the clinking of metal, finding him standing right behind her. Despite he was standing next to her, she felt very, very alone.

He stared at her, drawn by her features. He was entraced by her, intoxicated. He wanted more then anything to take her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to shout to the world that Winry Rockbell was his, and no one else could lay a finger on her.

Winry stared back at him. His golden eyes had her trapped. No matter how much she wanted, she couldn't look away from him. She was trapped under his spell.

Then, as if the conciquences didn't matter anymore, he kissed her. His left arm moved to the small of her back, and brought her close to him, pressing her body firmly against his. Her arms almost immeditly wrapped around his neck, her finger entwined in his hair. The kiss was rough, and passionate, as if they hadn't seen each other in many years.

Then, as if someone reminded them of their situation, they broke apart. They were both at a loss of air, staring at each other in a mass of shock and confusion.

"Winry I'm so sor-" he was cut off as she kissed him. He could do nothing but kiss her back as both teenagers were lost in their own passionate world. They broke again, and Winry pressed her forehead against his, still held in his arm. She didn't want to distance herself from him, afraid if she did he would slip away from her and she would lose him forever. "For someone wnho's not good with words," she whispered. "You're great with your tongue."

He smiled in return. "Does.. this..?"

She nodded aginst him. "Yes, I'll give you your arm back."

He shot her an annoyed look. "That's not what I was going to ask."

"I know."

By the time anyone decided to check the roof for the pair, Edward and Winry were seated together, cuddled up and watching the clouds go by slowly. Everyone stared at them. Alphonse gawked. Hughes grinned. Ross had absolutely nothing to say. And Armstrong cried at the adorable scene.

Edward told them nothing. Instead, he stood with Winry, and hand in hand, they walked back to his hospital room. Nobody truely understood what had happened.

Because everyone knows Edward Elric is bad with words.


End file.
